Take Me or Leave Me
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: SongFic for the song Take Me or Leave Me from RENT. Gelphie. This is my frist Gelphie fic. so please critisize, but if you do tell me how to fix what I messed up on! If you're familiar with RENT, Galinda's part is Maureen's Part, Elphaba's part is Joanne'


**Take Me or Leave Me**

**Summary: SongFic for the song "Take Me or Leave Me" from "RENT." Gelphie. This is my frist Gelphie fic. so please critisize, but if you do tell me how to fix what I messed up on! If you're familiar with RENT, Galinda's part is Maureen's Part, Elphaba's part is Joanne's part (most of the time).**

**AN: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

Elphaba is sitting on her bed reading a book, as usual. She is ready for bed. Galinda walks out of the bathroom in a beautiful dress.

"Oh, Elphie. Why do you always read these silly books? For Oz's sake it's a Friday night!" Galinda said.

"What's sooooo special about Fridays?" Elphaba said not looking away from her book.

"Well, we don't have class tomorrow so you don't have to do homework, or study today."

"And..." Elphie said not knowing the purpose of this conversation.

"I'm just saying on Friday you have extra time to do something fun."

"I think reading is fun," She said. "So if you'll excuse me."

"I just had the most fantastical idea!"

"What?" Elphaba said dreading to hear the answer to her question.

"We can go to the Oz Dust Ballroom together!"

"One: I'm not leaving. Two: I don't dance."

"Oh, Elphie! Just this one thing," Galinda said. "For me?" She said with a pouty face.

"No, we'll see someone from school." Elphie said trying her best to avoid going. "And since _everyone _goes out on Friday's..."

"I haven't been going anywhere since we've been going out!"

"Well I thought you wanted to keep us a secret?"

"I'm sick of keeping us a secret." Galinda said trying desperately to get her to go. "And everyone is supposed to be going to that Philosophy Club tonight."

"More like you just want to go out," Elphaba said.

"Elphie, please just this once. I promise you'll have fun," Galinda said. "Please Pookie," She said putting out a pouty face again.

"Fine I'm Coming, but you don't get to pick out my clothes this time."

**...:::Later at the Oz Dust Ballroom:::...**

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Elphaba said.

"Okay, I'll go get us some drinks," Galinda said happily walking towards the punch stand. "Hey, can I get two glasses of punch please?" She said to the lady.

"Okay," She said smiling.

"I really love that bracelet!" Galinda said grabbing the womans hand to look at it. "Is it real gold and diamonds?"

"Yes, How'd you know?" The woman said smiling back at Galinda.

Then Elphaba walked over grabbed their glasses of punch, and dragged Galinda over to the corner of the room by her arm.

"How could you do this to me again!" Elphaba said getting angrier by the second; Galinda hated when she got this way.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Galinda said, on the verge or tears. Elphaba's cold eyes looking into her own teary blue ones.

"Yeah, like I really believe that! You tell me the same damn story every time!"

"I can't help it!" Galinda said her eyes starting to tear up even more.

_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say: "Baby's so sweet!"  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me,  
Boys, girls I can't help it, baby.  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember, that I'm your baby_

"I can't help it that people like _me!_ It's not my fault! C'mon you know I'll always be yours," Galinda said.

_Take me for what I am!  
Who I was meant to be!  
And if you give a damn,  
Take me baby,Or leave me!_

"If you can't handle how I act here's new for you, I'm not going to change, I am what I am!" Galinda said.

_Take me baby or leave me!_

"Either love me for who I am or leave me. I doubt you'll get anyone better,"Galinda said.

_A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun.  
This diva needs her stage, baby,  
Let's have fun!_

"I'm just having fun! I need freedom!" Galinda said.

_You are the one I choose,  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes!  
_

"You know how many people I have turned down since we started going out? For Oz's sake I could be going out with Fiyero!" Galinda said.

_You love the limelight too now, baby!  
So be mine, and don't waste my time  
Cryin', "Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"_

"You know you've always wanted to be in the spot light!" Galinda said. "You're wasting my time with all of this jealousy. If I didn't want to be with you I would break up with you not cheat on you!"

_Don't you dare!_

"You know I don't act like that it's a bunch or BS! And No, I don't want to be in the spot light I choose to be alone, besides with you," Elphaba said angrily.

_Take me for what I am!  
Who I was meant to be!  
And, if you give a damn,  
Take me baby, or leave me!_

"If you can't accept me for who I am you better leave me!" Galinda said. By now everyone in the ballroom is watching them.

_No way, can I be what I'm not!  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Don't fight, don't loose your head,  
'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who? Who's in your bed?_  
_Kiss Pookie?!_

"I can only be who I am! You know you like me 'cuz I'm hot!" Galinda said childishly. "Just don't do that crazy thing to me where everyone freezes because you know we'll be back together by tonight!" She said as she tried to pull her in for a kiss, but Elphie quickly pushed her away.

_It won't work!  
I look before I leap.  
I love margins and discipline._

"This isn't going to work. You have no sense of discipline!" Elphaba said.

_I make lists in my sleep, baby.  
What's my sin?  
Never quit.  
I follow through.  
I hate mess but I love you._

"I'm no quitter! I hate how you're so messy and have no order in your life. But I can't help but love you," Elphaba said getting closer to Galinda looking her in the eyes giving her a small smile.

_What to do with my impromptu baby?  
So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies,  
You got a prize, so don't compromise_  
_You're one lucky baby!!!_

"I don't know why you turn me on so much," Elphaba said as she pulled Galinda in for a kiss. I wouldn't leave me if I were you. You're the lucky one."

_Take me for what I am!_

"I'm no changing for you," Elphaba said.

_A control freak!_

"You never let me have any fun!" Galinda said.

_Who I was meant to be!_

"This is who I was meant to be, deal with it!" Galinda said.

_A snob yet over attentive!_

"You know you can be such a snob sometimes!" Elphie said.

_And, if you give a damn!_

"If you really care about me..."Elphaba said.

_A lovable droll, geek!_

"You're such a geek. Always hanging out in the library, with some teacher, or reading!" Galinda said.

_Take me baby, or leave me!_

"Take me how I am or leave me!" Elphaba said.

_And anal retentive!_

"You know, you're _crazy_!" Galinda said.

_That's it!_

"I'm through with you!" They both said in unison.

_The straw that breaks my back!_

"This is the last time I'm going to deal with this, with you!" Elphaba siad.

_I quit!_

"I'm done!" They said in unison again.

_Unless you take it back!_

"Take what you did and said back and I'll take you back!" Elphaba said.

_Women,_  
_What is it about them?_  
_Can't live, with them or without them!_

"Why can't I live without you?" Galinda said more to herself than anything.

"She drives me crazy when I'm with her, and I go crazy without her," Elphie said. "How can this be?"

_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_Who I was meant to be  
and, if you give a damn_  
_and if you give a damn you better_  
_Take me baby_,(Spoken: _Oh take me baby!)or leave me_  
_take me or leave me_  
_Take me baby, or leave me_  
_Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!_

"I'm gone!" They each said as they stormed out the door into the cool spring night.

* * *

**The END! Hope you liked it R&R!**


End file.
